monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:TheKefir/ Bazgrolnik
400px 400px Pan Śmierci II Avou Jackal – Osobowość Jego główną zaletą jest szczerość. Powie o tobie co myślisz bez względu na konsekwencje. Przez co często jest odbierany za aroganta, co nie jest do końca nieprawdą. Nie pomaga opinii Avou to że jest niewiarygodnie bezpośredni. W niektórych sytuacjach brakuje mu tej subtelności, co nie kończy się dla niego najlepiej. Chłopak ma jednak łagodną naturę i niezbyt często bierze udział w bójkach czy kłótniach. Za to często je kończy dzięki swojej obiektywności. Z jego łagodną naturą łączy się swego rodzaju uległość. Jednak, jako bóstwo, nie da sobą pomiatać, w takich sytuacjach ukazuje się jego stanowczość. Avou jest bardzo pracowitą i sumienną osobą. Większość prac oddaje 2-3 dni przed terminem. Można też uznać go za osobę skromną. Nigdy za bardzo nie afiszował się z tym kim jest. Cechuję się też cierpliwością, która przyszła mu z wiekiem. Chłopak jest też wyjątkowo sentymentalny, często wraca myślami do wspomnień z zamierzchłych czasów, kiedy świat rządził się nieco innymi zasadami. Nie może się od tego powstrzymać mimo świadomości, że to co było w przeszłości, powinno tam zostać. Wygląd Chłopak ma ciemną karnację, uszy i ogon szakala. Na prawym ramieniu ma znamię w kształcie ludzkiego serca, a na lewym w kształcie pióra. Posiada krótkie, czarne włosy z przodu które są przedłużane z tyłu. Zazwyczaj wiąże je w kitkę, jednak gdy tego nie robi opadają mu łagodnymi falami na ramiona. Czasem w jego włosach można dostrzec wplecione koraliki. Jego oczy naturalnie są koloru starego złota, zawsze przyciągały uwagę innych osób. Jest drobnej budowy, choć jego sprawność fizyczna zaskakuje. Z powodu jego drobnej budowy niektórzy mylą go z dziewczyną. Następnym tego powodem jest to że Avou maluje oczy i w sumie tylko je, według tradycji Antycznego Egiptu. Mimo to zna się trochę na makijażu, choć niechętnie się do tego przyznaje. Zazwyczaj zakłada bluzki z wyciętymi bokami w najróżniejszych odcieniach beżu i dopasowane do tego spodnie, a w chłodniejsze dni wybiera luźne swetry. Nosi również dużo biżuterii jak na chłopaka, wynika to z kultury Egipskiej za czasów antycznych. Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Anubis – w egipskiej mitologii bóg o głowie szakala, ściśle łączony z mumifikacją i życiem pozagrobowym. W języku Starożytnego Egiptu był znany jako Inpw. Najstarsza znana wzmianka o nim pochodzi z tekstów piramid z okresu Starego Państwa, gdzie łączony jest z pogrzebem faraona. W tej epoce był najważniejszym bogiem związanym ze śmiercią, lecz w Średnim Państwie zastąpił go Ozyrys. Przydomki Anubisa pochodzą ze związku z jego pogrzebową rolą, np. miano Ten, który jest na swoim pagórku miało podkreślać, że jest on strażnikiem umarłych i ich miejsc świętych (cmentarzy), a Ten, który jest w miejscu balsamowania mówiło o jego udziale w procesie mumifikacji. Jak wiele egipskich bóstw, Anubis miał wiele ról w zależności od sytuacji i na ogół występował na czele wszystkich publicznych procesji w Egipcie. Relacje Rodzina Za ojca Anubisa uważa się Ozyrysa, egipskiego boga, władcy krainy umarłych zwanej Polami Jaru. Jest on poważym i stanowczym mężczyzną nigdy nie opuszczającym swojego królestwa. Nawet jeśli by chciał to nie może tego zrobić. Jest to spowodowane tym, że został zabity przez swojego brata i przywrócony do życia przez innych bogów. Avou nie ma z nim najlepszych relacji a stosunki między nimi są strasznie napięte. Spowodowane jest to tym, że Ozyrys odrzucił chłopaka i nigdy nie uznał go jako swego syna. Biologiczną matką Avou jest Nefryda, wzbudzająca strach i szacunek kobieta uważana za boginię śmierci. Porzuciła go ona po urodzeniu do świątyni w Kynopolis, gdzie najpierw zajęli się nim kapłani, a później Izyda. Chłopak stara się utrzymać z nią neutralne relacje, choć woli jej unikać by zapobiec niezręcznym rozmową. Raczej nie pali się do nazywania jej "matką" i nie zmieni się to prędko. Nigdy jednak się nie dowiedział że zrobiła to ze strachu przed mężem. Dalsza rodzina Jego przybrana matka, Izyda to troskliwa i kochająca bogini płodności, opiekunka rodzin. Przygarnęła gdy tylko dowiedziała się co zrobiła Nefryda, zajęła się nim jak własnym synem. Zawsze była trochę nadopiekuńcza wobec niego, zwłaszcza że był (i dalej jest) dość drobny w stosunku do innych bóstw, choć jemu samemu to nie przeszkadzało. Do tej pory ma ona zwyczaj sprawdzania co się z nim dzieje, zwykle w najmniej odpowiednich dla niego momentach. Mimo to Avou jest i zawsze będzie jej wdzięczny za opiekę, którą go obdarzyła. Kiedyś miał nawet dobre relacje z Sethem, swoim wujkiem, a złym bogiem pustyni. Izyda przestrzegała Anubisa przed nim, jednak on, młody i głupi, nie posłuchał. Można powiedzieć że został przez niego omamiony. Ich swego rodzaju przyjaźń skończyła się gdy Seth dokonał bratobójstwa. Relacja jaka była kiedyś miedzy nimi nigdy nie została odbudowana, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Chłopak darzy swojego wuja nienawiścią, choć to nie jest do niego podobne. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Avou, przez całe swoje kilku tysięcznoletnie życie, nie miał tyle związków ile mogło by się wydawać, choć była ich całkiem pokaźna suma. Głównym tego powodem jest brak czasu bóstwa śmierci u świetności Starożytnego Egiptu, więc dość późno zaczął interesować się miłością i wszystkimi romantycznymi (i nie) sprawami z nią związanymi. Obecnie serce Anubisa skradł uroczy lisek z Japonii o imieniu Hinata, chłopak poznał go całkiem przypadkiem w szkole, a przyjaźń która ich z początku łączyła zaczęła przekształcać się w coś więcej. Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? *Czarnym smukłym ogonie *Szpiczastych czarnych uszkach *Stylu nawiązujących do starożytnego egiptu *Pachnie jak śmierć, a raczej jak olejki do mumifikacji *Na prawym raniemiu ma znamie w kształcie ludzkiego serca, na lewym zaś w kształcie pióra Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Avouskulette.png Trzyoka psinka Hyeon-ju '-17-letni Samjokgu, wstydzi się jednak swojego trzeciego oka więc najczęściej zasłania je włosami, pozując jako zwykły przeciętny wilkołak. Urodził się w Korei Południowej jednak w młodym wieku wyjechał razem z rodzicami do Ameryki. Nie zna zbyt dobrze koreańskiego, ale stara się go nauczyć w wolnych chwilach. Oprócz tego jest gwiazdą instagrama dzięki swojej nieprzeciętnej urodzie. Osobowość *Zapominalski *spóżnialski *lojalny *kochany *rozgadany *towarzyski *wstydzi się trochę swojego pochodzenia Wygląd *włosy jak idol kpopu *naturalnie czarne ale farbuje~ * trzy ładne złote oczka *ładne pełne usta *czarne uszka i ogonek~ *gwiazda instagrama Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór Samjokgu '-jest to stworzenie z mitologii Koreańskiej. Przybiera postać trzyokiego lub trzynogiego psa. Wierzono, że pies ten ma magiczne zdolności. Jedną z nich było rozpoznawanie Kumiho, lisiego demona żywiącego się ludzkimi sercami bądż wątrobami, w zależności od legendy. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png ''tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Skuelletepiesek.png img013.png Niezła Foczka '''Kaspian Halloran - 17 letni selkie, który jest niezwykle nieufny wobec innych poworów. Zraża ich do siebie i rani by samemu nie zosta zranionym, co już się kiedyś stało. Jest jedynakiem i oczkiem w głowie swojej mamy która jest nadopiekuńcza. Swoim zachowaniem podbudza ona strach i nieufność Kaspiana wobec innych. Kaspian przez dłuższy czas nie widział w tej toksycznej relacji nic złęgo i ślepo pozwalał się jej manipulować. Pomimo starań jej i chłopaka, Kasowi udało się zdobyć kilku przyjaciół w Straszyceum. Osobowość *nieufny *Trochę arogancji *odpowiada w sposób lakoniczny *wydaje się być zawsze znudzony *nie uważa że potrzebuję przyjaciół * trochę samotny ale nie narzeka *boi się że zostanie zraniony *Zraża do siebie ludzi, świadomie *Jeśli już kogoś dopuści to dba o tą osobę Wygląd *Włosy koloru brudnej blondu *Czarne oczka *Ciemniejsze karnację *Znamię *Niski wzrost *Znudzony wyraz twarzy Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór Selkie – szkocki Silkie, w mitologii celtyckiej istoty mogące zmienić się z foki w człowieka lub bogini porządków domowych. Przemiana odbywa się poprzez zrzucenie foczej skóry. Przywdziewając ją ponownie, selkie może znów przybrać zwierzęcą formę. Ich nazwa pochodzi z Orkadów, gdzie słowem selkie określa się każdą fokę. W większości legend kobieta-selkie zakochuje się w mężczyźnie i dla niego porzuca życie w morzu. Po pewnym czasie tęsknota jest jednak tak duża, że selkie ponownie przybiera kształt foki. W zależności od wersji ukochani bądź nie wiedzą, że zakochali się w selkie, bądź wiedząc o tym ukrywają foczą skórę, aby zapobiec powrotowi do morza. Selkie-mężczyźni raczej w mitach się nie pojawiają. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania *Pływanie *Zbieranie muszli *Śpiewanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria img014.png Caspian 1.0.png Cass2.0.png Me but 20% cooler Lena "Kefir" Voronin- pół wampir pół smok, pewność siebie zdycha gdzieś w kącie, małe urocze ale bywa Wredne, ponoć super kochane. Ma Skrzydełka ogon i wielgachne uszy, widać je z daleka. Osobowość *szczera do bólu *opiekuńcza *dużo przeprasza *zboczona *leniwa *urocza *trochę wredna *pyskata *Kreatywna *najpierw robi potem myśli *nerd nad nerdami *nietypowe poczucie humoru *głośna *gadatliwa *pomocna *inteligentna *ma niewielką grupkę przyjaciół ale są jej bardzo bliscy *spędza zbyt dużo czasu na internecie Wygląd *szare oczy *kły *łuski gdzieniędzie *kolorowe włosy *wycięte boki *piercing *ogon *skrzydła *make-up on fleek Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|180pxRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. jednym z pięciu stałych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Klasyczny potwór Wampir – fantastyczna istota, żywiąca się ludzką krwią, prawie nieśmiertelna, o ludzkiej postaci i charakterystycznych wydłużonych kłach. Wampirom przypisywane są liczne zdolności paranormalne, m.in. regeneracja, hipnoza, wyczulony słuch, niezwykła prędkość oraz ogromna siła. Według słowiańskich wierzeń, wampir (zwany także wąpierz, upiór, upir, martwiec, wiesczy, wupi, wuki) powstawał z niepogrzebanych (niespalonych) zwłok, stąd jego silne związki z własną rodziną – jej dręczenie, jeśli nie dopełniła obowiązku wobec zmarłego, oraz stosunki mężczyzn-wampirów (zmarłych daleko od domu, zaginionych i powracających) z własnymi żonami. Wiara w wampiry musiała nasilić się po przyjęciu chrześcijaństwa i zarzuceniu ciałopalenia. Smok – fikcyjne stworzenie, najczęściej rodzaj olbrzymiego, latającego gada. Występuje w licznych mitach i legendach oraz w literaturze, filmach i grach. Według wielu mitów smoki obdarzone były dużą inteligencją, potrafiły posługiwać się magią, znały ludzką mowę, a także ziały ogniem. Poza tym posiadały lub strzegły rozmaitych skarbów. Różne zwierzęta podobne do smoków występowały w mitologiach wielu kultur. Smoki są istotami reprezentującymi siły natury i cztery żywioły, zwłaszcza zaś ogień i powietrze. Smok był też często używany w roli symbolicznej. W niektórych powieściach smoki mogły zmieniać się w ludzi. Typowy smok ma cztery łapy, często pojawiający się w herbach smok dwunogi nosi nazwę wiwern. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Natasha Markov <3 Zwierzak Lena posiada wunsza Zainteresowania Pisanie Seriale i filmy Rysowanie Czytanie Śpiewanie Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Czuje jakby moje kolano było nienaoliwionym zawiasemPlik:Cytat2.png - *Plik:Cytat1.png '' Zaczynam myśleć, że jestem w ciąży z powietrzem''Plik:Cytat2.png - *Plik:Cytat1.png Jesteś z piekła? Bo wyglądasz równie gorącoPlik:Cytat2.png - *Plik:Cytat1.png To wystawie okno przez głowęPlik:Cytat2.png - Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki *Urodziłą się 27 września *Jest z pod znaku Wagi *Jest fanką Holo *Jest Panseksualna Galeria Natasha i Lena by A.G.jpg|Lena and her fren~ Od Am Orki, Orki z Majorkiiii Osobowość Wassy jest optymistką. Ma poczucie obowiązku, więc zawsze można na nią liczyć. Jest dumna ze swojego pochodzenia i z tego kim jest. Jednak dziewczyna ma też wady. Zawsze musi postawić na swoim i zawsze mieć rację. Cechuje się również przesadną brawurą i dbałością o honor. Nie puści zniewagi płazem i jest bardzo wyczulona na punkcie żartów z jej osoby. Irytuje ją umiejętność rozmawiania z duchami, lecz uważa, że potrafi być to przydatne. Wygląd Aquarella jest średniego wzrostu potworką. Jej ciało pokrywa futro, które kolorystyką przypomina orkę. Ma mały pyszczek w miejscu nosa i górnej wargi oraz dwa wilcze uszka na czubku głowy. Dziewczyna posiada także ogon orki, który pomaga jej w pływaniu. Na plecach ma dwie płetwy grzbietowe. Kolejną cechą charakterystyczną Wassy są ostre pazurki, które rzadko maluje oraz trzykolorowe włosy - granatowo-czarno-białe. Miejsce pochodzenia Klasyczny potwór left|100px Wasgo – mityczne zwierzę, przez Haidów jest nazywane „wilkiem morskim”. Zamieszkiwać miał kanadyjskie wybrzeże Pacyfiku. Miał mieć zdolność do zmiany wyglądu pomiędzy wilkiem a orką. Relacje Rodzina Nastolatka utrzymuje dobre kontakty z rodzicami. Jednakże jej matka jest trochę za bardzo nadopiekuńcza. Nie chce by się usamodzielniła, wszystko chce robić za nią. Ojciec upiorki, który jest rybakiem, uważa że Wassy jest już dużą dziewczyną i sobie poradzi. To on namówił ją do pierwszej samotnej podróży po Pacyfiku Niedługo będzie miała młodszą siostrę. Dalsza rodzina Aqua nie zna, bądź też nie posiada dalszych krewnych. Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Nasza Orka nie jest zbytnio kochliwa, ale może niedługo spotka tego jedynego. Zwierzak Wassy jest posiadaczką małego Ye'i o imieniu Yu, który przybrał postać małego owczarka niemieckiego. Nie wydaje żadnych odgłosów i nie jest widoczny dla innych, jeśli tego nie chce. Dziewczyna porozumiewa się z nim telepatycznie. Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Nie, dziadku.. A teraz już idź, bo inni się gapią!Plik:Cytat2.png - Na korytarzu rozmawiając z niewidzialnym duchem. *Plik:Cytat1.png Wyglądasz jak wyciągnięta z gardła wieloryba!Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Zmyli się jak niedoświadczeni żeglarze podczas sztormu...Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki:'Aqua, Was, Haido – Miłe, Wąs, Schiza, Orka– niemile '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi:...lekcje geografii. Całe życie tkwiła u wybrzeży Kanady. ...a najmniej:...zajęcia z Szalonej Nauki. To zdecydowanie nie dla niej! Zwierzak: '''Ye'i Yu. Słodziak! '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Ulubiony kolor: '''Rażąco pomarańczowy, ale lubi też inne kolory - ten jednak pozwala wyróżnić się z tłumu! '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Serie nazwa serii Basic W.A_Haido_by_Smiesia.jpg|Nieoficjalna, rysunkowa wersja. W.A HaidoBasicDigital.png|Oficjalny art Basic. Dziewczyna ma na sobie golf w poziome paski koloru granatowego. Do tego neonowo żółta kamizelka a'la ratunkowa z indiańskimi teksturami. Ma na sobie jasne spodnie (białe). Nie ma skarpetek ani rajstop na nogach, bądź nie są one widoczne. Na stopach ma za to śliczne, jasnoniebiesko-turkusowo-żółte trapery na koturnie z wizerunkiem kotwicy. Jako dodatek, ma torebkę w ciemnogranatowe żeglarskie pasy, z uchwytem stylizowanym na gruby sznur stosowany na statkach i małym kołem ratunkowym. Biżuteria to bransoletka z muszelek i piór. Jej włosy są związane w luźny warkocz, gdzieniegdzie wystają pojedyncze kosmyki. Dawn of the Dance Haido.png|Oficjalny art| Aqua ubrała prosty strój a'la marynarski mundurek. Na dół stroju zarzuciła materiał przypominający brązową sieć rybacką. Na samym dole sukienki możemy zobaczyć kolor ciemnogranatowy. Na stopach dziewczyna ma buty z tym samym motywem co narzuta na sukience. Koturny obuwia również są brązowe. Fryzura upiorki jest dość skomplikowana – jest to połączenie warkocza i tzw "kucyka". School's Out W.A_HaidoSOTradicional.png|Nieoficjalna, rysunkowa wersja W.A ma na sobie dość prosty strój. Składa się on ze skórzanej kurtki koloru brązowego ozdobionej frędzlami, cytrynowożółtych spodni i błękitnego T-shirta. Co więcej, na szyi dziewczyny możemy zauważyć naszyjnik - jest to indiański łapacz snów. Warta uwagi jest także bransoletka upiorki znajdująca się na prawej ręce, ponieważ przymocowane do niej są prawdziwy kompas, luneta oraz orle pióro. Aqua ma w tej serii rozpuszczone włosy, z grzywką opadającą na lewą stronę twarzy. Dodatkowo ma dwa warkocze po obydwóch stronach głowy w kolorach czerwieni i turkusu. Skull Shores W.A_HaidoSS Nieoficjalne.png|Nieoficjalny art W.A HaidoSkullShoresDigtal.png|Oficjalny art SS Strój Wassy jest lekko podobny do tego w Basic. Tutaj również został wykorzystany motyw marynarskich pasków, koła ratunkowego i kotwicy. Góra składa się z kamizelki w pasy i naszyjnika z kołem ratunkowym. Widzimy także kawałek stroju kąpielowego, bądź też bluzki koloru żółtego z czerwonym wzorkiem. Talia dziewczyny nie jest zaakcentowana. W prawej ręce upiorka trzyma mapę. Dół stroju to wielokolorowe, wzorzyste pareo. W butach Aquy dominuje kolor wrzosowy, ale widzimy także takie barwy jak : czerwony, zielony, pomarańczowy, fioletowy, czarny. Obcasy są stylizowane na indiańskie totemy. Ghoulscouts W.A.png|Oficjalny art Dziewczyna ma na sobie przepisowy strój Ghoulscouts z nutką jej stylu. Za krawat robi mała kotwica w barwie jasnego brązu. Co więcej, sznurówki w butach dziewczyny są różnokolorowe. Jedna jest cyjanowa, zaś druga - granatowa. Pasek jest brązowy, a za sprzączkę robi granatowa muszelka. Dół mundurku zdobi indiański, prosty wzorek w brązowej tonacji. Ponadto, W.A ma na sobie białe, bawełniane skarpety sięgające niemalże kolan. Dodatkowo jej głowę zdobi kawowa bandanka. Ciekawostki * Data jej urodzin to 12 lipca. * Kiedyś nosiła aparat na kły. * Jest uzależniona od czekoladek z rumem i gorącej herbaty z mlekiem. * Nie lubi malować pazurów. Galeria Haido.png|DotD W.A_Haido_by_Smiesia.jpg|Rysunkowa wersja w tosterowej jakości Basic W.A_HaidoBasicDigital.png|Basic W.A HaidoSS Nieoficjalne.png|Skull Shores - rysunkowa wersja W.A.png|Raz,Dwa,Trzy,Cztery,Pięć - Ghoulscouts najlepsze jest! W.A HaidoSkullShoresDigtal.png|SS W.A HaidoSOTradicional.png|SO (rysunkowa wersja) W.A_HaidoHead_szczygiel.png|c: Osiągnięcia